Bruised but not broken
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: ally dawson had never known what it was like to have a loving mother or to be loved until she'd met austin now they were inseperable he didn't know and she wouldn't tell him or anyone because it would mean having to leave miami, and austin, behind to go to a foster home and ally wasn't going to let that happen but when her life is threatened...will things have to change?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I was in pain

So much pain

I could feel that I was lying in a bed

There was an I.V in my hand, great, I hated needles

What happened to me?

After what seems like forever, I finally have the energy to open my eyes, I was in a hospital room, suddenly some of the details of what had happened started coming back to me, I was pushed, down the stairs…he saved me from…_her_.

"Austin?" I mutter weakly

In an instant he's at my side, his hand slides into mine.

"I'm here Ally!"

"Austin, what happened?"

I ask, but I know I'm not going to have a chance to hear the answer, the pain killers running through my I.V were starting to overtake my body, and I felt myself getting tired.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Austin whispered, squeezing my hand "Just rest."

I felt him press his lips to my forehead, and after that the pain drugs had pushed me back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

When the pain killing drugs finally wore off I awoke, feeling quite a bit better. I must have had a broken arm because it was bandaged. I looked around for Austin, but at the moment he wasn't here. I felt a little scared…like she'd come and get me and somehow blame all of this on me…and then she'd punish me for it. Suddenly I heard the door open I looked up and grinned when I saw Austin come in.

"Austin!" I grinned "Hey!" he responded coming over and tenderly wrapping his arms around me. "You must be feeling better." "I am, a lot better." I replied. "Austin I wanted to-" Suddenly the door opened again, this time it was the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Dawson, I see we're feeling better this morning." He said as he walked in. "Much better." I replied.

He sat down and looked at me seriously; I swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. "Ally…you know I have to ask you how this happened, don't you?" "Yes." I reply back softly, Austin took my hand encouragingly.

"The police have your mother in custody right now, they are planning on charging her with severe child abuse…if there's anything you need to tell me, now would be a great time." As he finished his sentence a couple of police officers walked in.

I swallowed one more time, before I started. "Before I tell you what happened that night, you have to know the back story, and you have to know why I didn't tell anybody."

I took a deep breath, Austin squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"I guess it all started when I was five years old when my dad left, somehow my mom blamed me, and from that point on she'd find the simplest reasons to punish me, an unclean room, spilt milk, anything lower than a B on a homework assignment. I was always strong, so most of the time I was able to take it, nothing worse than a few slaps, or a few bruises from time to time I always told myself this is as bad as it'll be…but, it got worse…starting a few months ago….."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok you guys have been so awesome! in just two days i've gotten 8 reviews on this story i know it doesn't sound like a lot but to me it is, so here's another chapter, now i'll probably have you guys wait a couple days before i post another chapter, but you guys rock so for now, enjoy chapter 2! keep the reviews coming as long as i'm getting reviews i'll keep postin! thanks again! this one is probably really boring but i promise it'll get better, get ready for some auslly romance ;)**

"I had been having a long day in my dad's old music shop that I ran for him after he left, I'd had a long day, and I was in this constant battle with a blonde haired boy who was playing my drums with…corn dogs." "Corn dogs?" the doctor interrupted, even the Police officers laughed. "I didn't understand it either, so I confronted him about it and the next thing I know he's playing my trumpets, annoyed I went up to my practice room to play some piano and test out the new song I'd just written." "Was I really that annoying?" Austin interrupted. I smiled "At first maybe, anyway, so here I am singing my song…."

*ally's flashback*

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_You're gonna make make_

_Make em do a double take_

*ally narrates*

"When suddenly I heard my door open, and there's Austin, standing there looking at me"

*flashback*

"That was a pretty awesome song."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Um…a while?"

"Did you not see the sign? You're not allowed in here."

"Sorry." Austin replied

*ally narrates*

"He left and I thought I'd seen the last of him." "Not even close!" Austin interrupts, making me laugh. "The next thing I know, Austin had stolen my song and became an overnight internet sensation." "I didn't steal your song." Austin reproached. "You stole it." I finished shortly. "So I went to confront him about it."

*flashback*

"I can't believe you stole my song!" I said angrily.

"That was your song?" Austin replied

"Uh, yea, you heard me singing it when you were spying on me in my practice room." I replied back

"Ok one, I wasn't spying on you, and I thought I came up with the song! I'm sorry Ally. Oh, what am I going to do, I'm supposed to be performing on this talk show today, but I can't sing it now that I know it's yours…I guess I'll have to tell everyone I didn't write it."

"Good!" I replied shortly, and left.

*ally narrates*

"I thought it was over after that…not so much. He ended up dragging me to the studio and tried to help me get over my stage fright, yea that ended up being a nightmare, my head ended up in one of the drums." Everyone laughs. "It wasn't funny!" but I ended up laughing anyway.

"So then they wanted him to perform another song but since he can't write songs, he came to me and BEGGED me to write him another one, so that's how our partnership started, he can't write but loves to sing, and I love to write but have stage fright. And so team Austin was born.

My friend Trish became his manager, and his friend Dez is the film maker. We've been through so much, and done so much together I started to forget I was abused, that is until the abuse got worse. Since we'd pulled an all-nighter at the studio to write his new song, I hadn't been home all night, and when I finally did go home to get some sleep before I opened the shop my mom was waiting for me, an empty package of cigarettes and six pack of beer were on the table."

*goes into flashback*

"ALLY DAWSON!"

I flinch as I hear my mother scream at me as I tip toe inside.

"Where have you been, gone all night, you didn't call, didn't make my dinner."

I swallowed hard. "I uh, was at Trish's house she needed help with her math homework and we just…lost track of time."

Without warning she grabs my upper arm, so hard I'm sure she's going to bust a vein."

"Ow ow ow!" I cry.

"Ally Dawson you are a liar! I SAW YOU, with that boy, that boy on TV."

"Mom it was nothing I promise I-"

Suddenly she hits me, hard, against the side of my face and throws me to the floor.

She grabs my wrist and drags me down the hall to my room, pulls me up, and pushes me inside, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. "No wonder your father left us! He didn't want to deal with you, it's your fault he's gone!" I hear her storm back down the hallway.

I make my way gingerly to my bathroom, pick up my hand towel and wet it down with warm water and work on the cut formed by my mom's wedding ring when she slapped me. I wince suddenly I hear my phone vibrate. I pick it up and see it's from Austin

_Hey where are you? We were supposed to start working on a new song a half hour ago_

For a second I panic, but I know I'd never tell him the truth, I've never told anyone, so naturally, I lie.

_Can't come tonight, don't feel good, must've been the sushi we had for lunch. I'll call you tomorrow._

Not a minute later he texts back

_Ok, feel better soon._

_Thanks._

I text back.

I finish treating my wound and tenderly lie down on my bed, lying on the side that wasn't sore and bruised, tired from being beaten and from staying up all night with Austin, it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"If I'd only known…." Austin interrupted my story.

"Austin there's no way you could've known…I made sure of that." I replied back.

"But Ally why didn't you tell me…at least up until the moment I found out." He finished, eye's darting to my broken arm and bruised face.

"Because I didn't want you…or anyone else to know." I answered.

"Why not, Ally she could've killed you!" Austin replied back.

"You'll find out later in the story, I promise." I answered back

*back to the story*

I was jolted from my beautiful sleep by a loud bang (my door slamming open) and being pulled off my bed by my wrists by my mother.

"Get up!" she barked.

"Time for you to make breakfast, you no good lazy girl!" she finished.

I winced from the pain of the bruises and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

I took out a tube of biscuits, a package of sausage and bacon out of the fridge. From the cabinet I grabbed the gravy mix and set about my usual morning routine.

After I'd finished breakfast I let my mother know breakfast was ready.

Without a word she came into the kitchen grabbed a plate helped herself and sat down at the dining room table. I paused, not sure if I should reach for some food myself and risk punishment for some reason, or leave.

"Well what are you staring at?" she grumbled at me.

"Get out of here, go!"

I got my coat, boots, and purse (with my book in it) from the closet and started to head out, when I was at the door I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"If you're late getting home again tonight it'll be no dinner for a week!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered quietly, it was ok, I would just get some food from the food court anyway.

Upon reaching sonic boom, having an hour before Austin or anyone else would show up I ran up to the practice room, got out my makeup and covered up the bruises from the other night. Afterwards I walked back down to the register to wait for Austin, or Trish. It wasn't long before Trish showed up.

"Guess who got a job at the shoe store!" she beamed. Wearing the store shirt and a pair of boots.

I smiled knowing that she'd be fired from the job by the end of the day; she never had a job any longer than a day, maybe two if she was lucky.

"Congratulations!" I grinned.

"Ugh these boots are killing me!" she wined.

"Uh, then why did you buy them?" I ask, laughing.

"Uh duh they were half off!" Trish replied, posing in the boots.

"By the way, you didn't come to the team Austin meeting last night, what happened?"

That means Austin forgot to tell her! I panic.

"Uh, I had an upset stomach, yea I didn't feel good and decided to stay home." I finished, maybe a little too quickly. Trish looked at me the way she does when she knew I knew something she didn't.

"Ally…is there something you want to tell me?" Trish asked.

For a split second I almost tell her everything, but I stop myself, NO-ONE could know. Trish, Dez, and ESPECIALLY Austin, were the only people, since dad, that made suffering through the abuse worth it…if I told anyone, it would mean Foster care since I'm under 18….and who knows where child services would send me, having an abuse free home would mean nothing to me if I could never see Austin again. Or Trish or Dez for that matter…but mostly Austin.

"YO EARTH TO ALLY!" Trish screams at me.

I shake my head, and bring myself out of my thoughts.

"So you're sure there isn't anything you need to tell me?" Trish asked again.

"No, nothing, I promise." I grinned

"o-kay." Trish said in a slow unsure tone.

Suddenly Austin and Dez walk through the doors of Sonic Boom.

I grin, seeing Austin always made my day brighter.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim.

"Hey Ally, I really missed you at the team Austin meeting last night." Austin replied as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Awww, I'm sorry, I just REALLY didn't feel good last night, bad sushi I guess."

"What does make sushi a bad sushi?" Dez asks in his usual clueless way

Austin looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

"Well this time, I was thinking that maybe I could just come over to your house for our writing sessions, what do you think?" Austin asks.

I try to keep my eyes from widening in horror from the idea; I swallow hard and compose myself.

"Um, I don't think that will be a good idea Austin, not a good idea at all, our house is really, um, messy, and it's not in a good neighborhood and really just, no it'd be better to keep having our team Austin meetings here at sonic boom, yea." I finish half nervously. I could tell Austin wasn't buying it.

"Whoa, ok calm down, we'll keep doing it here at sonic boom then…are you ok today ally you're acting really strange today." He asks worriedly.

In that instant…part of me wants to tell him, wants to run to him and hide in his arms for protection, but telling him would mean exposing myself to child services, and I wouldn't let that happen.

I felt tears coming, tears of frustration, tears from the pain of last night, tears of guilt, and tears of appreciation for Austin, all coming, all at once.

"No, no I'm fine…could you please excuse me for a minute." Before anyone answers though I run up the stairs to the practice room wiping away a lone tear that had started to run down my cheek.

"Must've been something you said" I heard Dez say to Austin before I close the door quietly.

*end story*

By this point in the story I had started to cry again, out of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Austin, I wanted to tell you, I did, I just…I couldn't" I choked out between tears.

Austin carefully wraps me in a hug.

"Shh shh, it's ok, it's ok…" he whispers in my ear squeezing me just slightly tighter while rubbing my back.

"So what happened after that?" one of the officers asks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4

NOTE: this particular chapter will be in Austin's POV

"So what happened next?" one of the police officers asks.

"No, I-I can't." Ally stammers nervously.

"Just take a minute to relax ok." I tell her.

"I'll tell the story as far as I can." I finish, looking at the police officers.

They look at each other, exchanging glances, one of them nods at me to continue.

*goes into story*

"She's been up there for quite a while." I say worriedly, she was acting a little off today, and I wanted to know why.

"Maybe we should just give her some time, and space." Trish suggested.

"No, I'm going up there to find out what's wrong." I replied.

I walked up the stairs to the practice room and tapped on the door lightly.

"Ally?" I ask. I could hear her crying silently.

"Austin please just…go away!" she cried.

I blinked; this behavior was so unlike her.

"Ally what's wrong, please, you can tell me." I encourage her.

"You wouldn't understand." Ally replied back.

I open the door anyway; Ally is sitting on the piano bench wiping the tears from her cheeks.

It hurt me to see her in pain, and to not know why, I always helped her when I could, but this time, I felt helpless.

"Ally please….talk to me." I say softly, as I wrap her in a hug.

I'm taken aback when she pushes me away.

"Austin please just leave it be!" she says in a frustrated tone.

She pushes past me and storms out of the practice room, down the stairs, grabs her purse, and leaves sonic boom.

"Well that went well." Dez said sarcastically.

"Austin what did you say to her?" Trish asked in an accusing tone

"I didn't do anything, I swear! She's so out of character today."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Dez asks

I sigh.

"I don't know." I pick up my jacket and car keys.

"But I'm going to find out. Trish, what's her address?" I ask

"Austin NO she forbids us to EVER come to her house, something about her mom and dad…except her dad left years ago."

I turn and look at Trish in a no-nonsense way.

"Trish…give. Me. her. Address. NOW!" I say firmly

Trish turns up her palms.

"Alright, alright, sheesh calm down lover boy."

I roll my eyes at the last two words.

Trish gets a pen and piece of paper and writes down the address.

Without another word I get in my car peel out of the parking lot and make my way to Ally's house.

Fifteen minutes later I'm pulling into the parking lot, the house is surprisingly beautiful, and it sure didn't look like a bad neighborhood, it was more like one of those fancy suburban neighborhoods you see on TV shows, I also noted that there was a police station at the end of the block. The house is made of red bricks with white trim around the windows.

I walk up to the door and ring the bell.

*end story*

"I'll take over from here." Ally interrupts.

*switches to Ally's POV*

*story*

I walked through the doors of my prison, also my home, timidly. Mom is sitting at her office desk in the living room, which means she was working.

"Well look who's finally learning some punctuality, I'm working right now so go to your room and keep quite!" she says the last sentence in an overly threatening tone.

I nod my head silently and do as I'm told.

"Have you been crying?" she calls after me.

I panic; she can't know I've been with Austin.

"Uh, no I just got sunscreen in my eyes; I went to the beach today." I pause for a second. "Is that ok?" I ask unsure.

"What do I care where you go or what you do, be quiet!" she yells back at me.

I walk the rest of the way down the hall and shut myself up into my room, wiping away the last of my tears, I felt guilty about how I'd treated Austin, but the less he knew, the better.

I'm sitting in my room, quietly, listening to some of the demo tracks that me and Austin had recorded trying to decide if any of the lyrics needed adjusted. I smiled when "not a love song" came on it starts out with Austin playing the piano and singing slowly. "You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time." Then he pauses. "Ummm, no." I smile as the song switches to an upbeat rhythm and I start to quietly sing along.

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored _

_There's a clock we'll ignore find a way around it_

_Hey girl I can tell it's somethin_

_Even when you say it's nothin_

At those two lines my smile fades….Austin had no idea what those lines really meant. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be? _ I wonder to myself, we never get company. Then something inside snaps and I skip a breath.

Since one of the windows in my room has a clear view of the parking lot I quickly look out of it, and gasp, _that's Austin's car!_ I confirm to myself.

I hear my mom get up and open the door.

"Who are you?" my mother asks rudely

"I'm Austin, Ally's friend." He answers confidently, without wavering despite my mom's rude tone.

"What do you want?" mom asks flatly.

"She left sonic boom, she seemed upset, I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Austin says, still confident.

"She's fine, now get out of here!" my mom yells.

"Ma'am if I could just…."

"GO! Now, before I call the police." My mom interrupts; I hear the door slam shut.

I look back out my window, and see Austin getting back in his car, a puzzled look on his face.

I hear my phone vibrate, but I don't have a chance to answer it before my door slams open.

"What was he doing here!" mom screams at me.

"I don't know, I swear!" I cry.

"DON'T. LIE. TO ME!" she screams, grabbing me by my hair.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH HIM!" she screams.

"Mom I haven't been hanging out with him, I promise, he just comes to sonic boom a lot." I reply back, the pain from having my hair pulled on makes tears come to my eyes.

"You are a SLUT!" mom screams at me.

"I haven't been hanging out with him!" I scream desperately.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" my mom snaps, as she slaps me across the face.

I fall to the floor from the force; she grabs me hard by the upper arm, the same one she grabbed the other night.

"GET UP!" she screams, pulling me to my feet.

She lets go and at that instant my phone begins to ring. Before she can make the next move I quickly grab my phone as I run out of my room my mother following close behind I hit the answer button, already knowing who it is I scream "AUSTIN, HELP! PLEASE HELP, CALL THE POLICE AND COME TO MY HOUSE NOW!"

I run for the basement, with the intention of hiding down there, with the door locked, until they get here, but when I get to the basement, I see it's already open.

As I turn around to close the door behind me I gasp seeing my mom standing right in front of me, she pushes me down the stairs In a few short seconds I feel myself hit the cement floor at the bottom of the basement stairs, pain shoots through my body, my vision gets fuzzy, and my eyes get harder and harder to keep open, I know I must've hit my head on the cement floor, the room starts to spin, and I feel like I'm going to pass out. The last thing I remember hearing, is our door opening, hearing someone shout "FREEZE!"

And Austin when he yelled "WHERE IS SHE?"

And things go black.

The next thing I know I hear sirens, I feel something covering my face, and someone holding my hand. I open my eyes, in the few seconds of consciousness I see the roof of an ambulance, and Austin, looking down at me. My hearing is fuzzy, but I can hear him when he says. "Hold on Ally, please…hold on!"

I quickly feel myself going unconscious, I try weakly to squeeze his hand, but I can't. Then for the second time that afternoon, the world around me goes black.

*end story*

"And that pretty much brings us up to the present." I say, recalling the unpleasant memory, looking at the last few tears sliding down his cheeks, I can tell it was a horrible memory for Austin too. Which makes me cry.

"Why are you crying!" he smiles sadly as he wipes away the last tear from his cheek.

But then he gets serious again.

"They didn't think you'd make it, I thought…I thought I'd lost you." He finished quietly.

Ignoring the pain that it ensued, I leaned up, out of my bed, and wrapped him in a reassuring hug.

I hear one of the officers clear their throat.

"Thank you, Ms. Dawson, I think we have all the information we need…get well soon." He adds as he and the other officer turn to leave.

The doctor nods his head respectfully and leaves as well.

"What's going to happen now, Austin I don't want to have to leave…"

"Miami, I know." Austin interrupts.

"No…I don't want to leave you." I tell him.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**don't you guys think i'm done with this story yet! ;) and thank you all SO much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 5

"w-what?" Austin asked.

I sighed in frustration wanting him to understand what I was feeling.

"I don't want to leave YOU Austin, I don't want to lose what we have, our friendship, my songwriting career, your music career, we're better together, remember?" I ask, referring to one of the songs I'd written.

He smiles, but I can see a sad look in his eyes.

"Ally, I like you too, and I'd miss you more than you'll ever know, but you can't stay with your mom, your safety means more to me than my career and my feelings for you." He replied as he pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"wait." I say, interrupting him.

"You-you have feelings for me?" I ask.

"I have for a long time." He admits.

"I just never knew how to tell you, it's like I never really had a chance, and now you'll be leaving." He finishes.

I shake my head vigorously.

"NO! No there's got to be another way, there's got to be something we can do." I say as tears start to run down my cheeks.

Austin was silent for a long time

"Maybe…" he whispered quietly to himself.

"What?!" I ask hopefully.

"Uh n-nothing, look you just focus on getting better, and relax ok….I'll take care of things."

"Austin…what are you up to?" I ask trying desperately to get some answers.

But instead of answering he gets up and runs out of the room in a desperate manner.

***rest of the story will be in Austin's P.O.V***

I ran out of that room as fast as I could, now that I knew how Ally felt about me, I HAD to figure something out, and I had an idea, but I didn't want to tell Ally and get her hopes up.

I got to the parking lot, got in my car and made my way home.

My mom was waiting anxiously by the door when I pulled into our drive way, I hadn't been home since, I cringed at the memory.

"Austin, how is Ally, is she going to be ok?" my mom asked all at once.

"Mom, mom, shhh, and yea she's fine…but her mom abused her, that's how everything happened…mom, they're going to send her away to a foster home somewhere if I can't do something."

My mom looked at me a little puzzled.

"Well Austin, isn't that a good thing, she won't be at risk anymore, she won't get hurt anymore."

"mom the thing is…that, I love her, and I think she loves me too, and there's our career that's just taking off, and, she doesn't want that to end…truth be told neither do I."

"Well I don't know what it is you want me to do about it Austin."

"Foster her!" I interrupt.

She blinks.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Sign up to be her foster mom…with any luck you'll be able to adopt her, and she'll be able to stay in Miami."

"Austin I don't know, this is, a little sudden, and…"

"PLEASE mom!" I interrupt desperately.

"Austin I don't know I-I."

She sighs and rubs her temples.

"Ok, I'll tell you what we're going to do, let's wait till your father gets home from work, and we'll talk about it."

I wrap her in a hug. "Thank you mom!"

"I said we'll TALK about it, I'm not making any promises."

**later when dad gets home**

I hear the car pull up, the door open and close, I'm in my room going over the copy of demo's Ally gave me, I turn the music down just enough so I can hear mom and dad talking.

"I'm home!"

I here dad call.

"Welcome home."

My mom answers back.

"I saw Austin's car in the driveway is he home?"

Dad asks.

"Yea, he is." Mom pauses

"And Ally?" dad presses

"She's going to be fine…but her mother was abusing her." Mom finishes.

"My gosh! What's going to happen to…" dad starts but mom interrupts him

"That's what we need to talk about." Mom says in a serious tone.

"What's going on?" dad asks

"Austin wants us to foster her." Mom says.

"What?" dad asks incredulously.

"he's in love with her, and then there's their career, honey you know how much both of those mean to Austin, Ally and his career I mean, this is something Austin has wanted to do for a long time and ever since he met Ally those dreams have been coming true for him." Mom says matter of factly.

I hear dad sigh, and quickly I send out a silent prayer.

"AUSTIN." I hear him call, so I open the door and go into the living room.

"sit down." Dad says.

I sit down between him and mom.

At first I think he's going to say no, but the look in his eyes shows something else, almost a look of…pride.

"you really care about this girl don't you?" he asks.

"more than anything, more than my singing career…dad I'd do anything for her." I say truthfully.

"I can't say how proud I've been of you these past few months Austin, I told you that you had a one in a million chance of becoming a singer, and you still chased the dream anyway, and proved me wrong, and I don't think any of that would've been possible without Ally….I'll tell you what we'll do, we can turn my old office room into a spare room…"

My eyes widen.

"I'll go down to the court house tomorrow and sign Ally's foster papers. We'll give it a week, if we think it's something that could work out, then I'll go BACK to the court house and sign her adoption papers." He finishes.

I grin ecstatically.

"but you have to make a deal with me." he continues.

"anything!" I say

Dad smiles.

"first, you need to help me get the spare room ready for Ally, it'll be a lot of work, there's a lot of stuff in there to clean out, it needs new flooring, and the walls need painted, and then, you're going to go over to Ally's house and help your mother pack her things and help us get the room filled, we'll have to get all of this done within the next few days before ally checks out of the hospital, and we can throw her a surprise welcome party, do we have a deal?" dad asks, holding out his hand.

I take it and shake it vigorously.

"we have a deal! Thank you guys so much! You won't be disappointed, you guys are gonna love Ally!"

"there's just one thing." My mom interrupts.

She grins.

"how in the world are you gonna keep this a secret from ally?" she asks.

I smile and laugh.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." I say.


	7. Chapter 6

**i'm going to go ahead and post this chapter even though i didn't get quite as many reviews on the last chapter that i'd hoped for, so if you haven't seen chapter 5 please read it first! and review, you guys are gonna be dead from so many feels after this chapter :P**

**back to ally's pov**

After Austin had left I had fallen asleep to take a nap, I was awake now and felt kind of bored…and a little lonely, I looked around seeing a bag of things sitting on the table next to me, Austin must've been here earlier and dropped some things off. I smile when I see a coloring book with a note taped to it.

_Ally, had to run around with mom and dad to do some errands, don't get mad if I'm not able to come and visit a whole lot within the next few days I uh, got some stuff going on I left you some stuff to keep you from getting too bored while I'm gone, along with this coloring book and some crayons_

_Hey try not to be so serious all the time and color outside the lines for me ok?_

_I love you Ally and I'm going to make things work_

_I promise_

_Austin_

I smile and get the coloring book and crayons out of the bag and try to keep myself busy.

Later Trish and Dez show up.

"Hey Allygator!" Dez exclaims I roll my eyes, his little nickname for me.

Trish punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaims

"You are not a nice person!"

I laugh same old Trish and Dez

"Ally, how are you feeling?" Trish asks.

"A little better I guess, still a lot of pain in my arm, and the headaches are still about the same." I answer back.

"Why don't you let them give you some pain medicine Ally?" Trish asks.

"I don't know…it's like I'm afraid to shut my eyes." I answer back.

"Ally…they sent your mom to prison today, me and Dez were at the court hearing this morning…she's not going to be able to hurt you again." Trish replied back.

"I don't know, maybe I will later, Trish how are things doing at sonic boom?" I ask nervously, I'd left her in charge since I wasn't able to be there, and since Austin was busy with…whatever it was he was hiding from me.

"Don't worry, business is doing fine, me and Dez haven't left the shop all day today." Trish replied back.

"You mean I didn't leave the shop all day, you left to get a manicure!" Dez exclaimed indignantly.

"Trish!" I exclaim.

"Ok so maybe I left the shop ONE time, relax, the store is fine." Trish said defensively.

"Ok, but just, tell me you locked it up before you came here right?" I ask.

"Don't worry I did get the shop locked up, you didn't think I was going to leave Dez in charge of that did you?" Trish asks.

"What does that mean?" Dez asks.

"It just means you're an idiot." Trish replies back.

"Oh….HEY" he replies back.

Suddenly all their talking is making me feel tired, I guess it was the headaches, right now some pain medicine did sound good right now, so I dialed for the nurse, who came in and gave me pain killers, Trish and Dez said goodbye and left. By about that time I felt the drugs taking their usual affect and drifted off.

**ally's dreaming**

_I was running through the house, someone was chasing me but I couldn't see who, then I'm falling down the steps, there's pain coursing through my body, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I'm afraid it's her, but I can't scream, I'm too weak. Then I hear it, it's Austin, his voice echoes as I begin to lose consciousness._

"_Ally!" he yells. As he makes it down the last few steps drops to his knees and picks me up tenderly, laying me in his lap, hugging me to him protectively._

"_Austin!" I exclaim weekly._

_Everything fades to black_

I jolt awake._ The room is dark! I-I can't see anything!_

"Austin!" I yell. My breathing getting faster.

"Ally, easy!"

I feel his arms wrap around me.

"It's ok, I'm here, you were just having a nightmare." He whispers as he leans his head against mine.

I start to tremble as the adrenaline wears off, Austin flips on the lamp by the bed.

He sits beside me on the bed, keeping me wrapped in his arms until I've calmed down enough to speak.

"Austin, you were the one that found me, at my house, down in the basement, it was you who found me wasn't it?"

"Yea, I just think you were so out of it by that time that you don't remember it."

"You were holding me, weren't you, until the ambulance came?" I ask.

"They about had to pry you out of my arms when the ambulance got there, is that what your dream was about?" he asked.

"y-yea, I was being chased through the house, by mom, and then she pushed me down the stairs, and, well I guess you know the rest." I say

"Please, let's not talk about it anymore." He says.

"I'm ok with that." I agree.

For a while I just sit there in his arms quietly, letting my pulse slow back down, and the adrenaline to finish wearing off.

"Where were you today?" I ask.

"Well let's see, I helped Dez and Trish at sonic boom for a while, then me and my parents had to run some errands."

"What kind of errands?" I ask.

"I can't tell you right now, you'll find out later." He replies back.

"We still need to figure out what I'm supposed to do…if I don't I'm going to be sent away from Miami to a foster home." I say, thinking he's forgotten.

"I've got it all taken care of, you won't get out of the hospital for a few more days, they don't want to let you go until your headaches stop, if you do get to leave a little earlier, you can stay at Trish's house for a day or two." He replies.

He's still got one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders; I just now noticed how…safe I felt when I was wrapped in his arms.

_Focus!_ I think to myself.

"Austin how is that going to solve anything? I can't live at Trish's house." I reply.

"Ally Dawson! Are you doubting me?" he asks, a crooked grin on his face.

I smile, realizing that I trusted him more than anyone else.

"No, I trust you." I reply back.

"Then don't worry about it, I've got it all figured out, I promise, now… try to relax ok, and get some rest." He finishes.

He gets up, I start to get tense, the memory of my dream still fresh in my mind."

"Austin don't go!" I exclaim.

He turns to look at me, walks back over, sits down next to me again, and wraps his arm back around my shoulders again.

"Ok, I won't." he says.

I lean my head against his shoulder, falling asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 7

**i CANNOT tell you guys how awesome you are! this is now my top story! with 30 reviews! :D thats more reviews on a story than i've EVER gotten thank you all SO SO SOOOOO SO much! i really appreciate all the feedback, so here you are, FINALLY sorry to keep you waiting, here is chapter 7 :) it's not as interesting or touchy feely as the others but it'll pick back up within the next few chapters so keep with me! :) **

**and enjoy! ;)**

**this chapter will be in Austin's p.o.v**

I sat by Ally's side, keeping her wrapped in my arms until I heard her breathing slow and looked over to see that she was asleep, I carefully pulled my arm out from behind her, she stirs and rolls over but stays asleep, I sigh.

For a minute I'm tempted to stay, out of guilt, and I wanted to be there for her if she awoke with another nightmare, but I wasn't focused on the bigger picture, I had to get some sleep so I could keep my end of the deal with mom and dad, if I didn't, I'd lose Ally forever, so I quietly made my way out the door.

Upon returning home I see my mom is still up, I guess she was waiting for me.

"I was just about to call." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper

"Ally had a nightmare and didn't want me to go." I finished.

Mom puts her hand to her heart. "Bless her heart." She paused for a minute.

"Austin, I can't tell you how proud I am of you for how much you've cared for Ally and how great of a friend you've been to her, if she's anything like you've explained to us I don't think we'll have any regrets about inviting her into our home." She finishes.

"You won't! Ally's amazing!" I reply back.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." I say as I let out a yawn.

"Yes, you're right, goodnight Austin." She replies.

"Night mom." I say as I head to my room.

I change my clothes, brush my teeth, and crash into my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

All too soon I hear my alarm start to buzz, I groan slap the snooze button and roll back over, not too much later though I hear dad knocking on my door.

"Austin come on, up! We got work to do remember?" he yells.

"Ok, ok I'm up." I reply back. I force myself out of bed get dressed and meet mom and dad in the dining room for breakfast.

"Did you come home late last night? I didn't see your car in the driveway when I got home from work." Dad asks.

"Yea, I would've been home sooner but Ally had a nightmare…I couldn't leave her, she was pretty upset." I reply back.

Dad purses his lips and shakes his head. "It's a cryin shame when a mother beats her own child, I'll never understand it."

"Me either." I mumble.

After breakfast me and my mom head over to Ally's house to get her stuff packed up, the house was locked up and was up for sale but the police had given us special permission to go in and get Ally's things packed.

I swallow hard as we pass the door to the basement, the cleaners had gone in and cleaned up the stains, but they could never remove the stain of the memory left by that night.

"Is that?" mom asks.

"Yea, that's the basement." I reply.

"Let's just move on." She says.

"RIGHT behind you." I reply, the faster I could get away from that door the better.

We make our way down the hall to Ally's room, I'd never been in it before, it wasn't much, just a medium sized room a small closet and small bathroom I smile at the stack of demo's piled up on her nightstand.

"Well this is a darling looking book." I hear mom exclaim behind me.

I turn and grab the book from her.

"That's ally's special book, she doesn't let anyone read it, not even me, it's kind of her lyric book slash journal." I explain.

"Oh, sorry." Mom apologizes

"It's ok. Well there's not much to be packed up is there?" I ask as I finish analyzing the room.

"I assume we'll have to have your father take the bed and the dresser apart so we can get them into the moving van." Mom replies.

"Well, I guess we better get started." I say.

We work through most of the afternoon taking apart the dresser the bed and the nightstand and packing things up as we're taking the sheets off the bed; something slips out of the pillowcase.

I pick it up and smile, it was a framed picture of me and Ally at my record release party, I'd given it to her as a gift back when she was thinking about going to MUNY, the music university of new York, one of her dreams…one she'd given up to stay with me so we could continue our music career.

"What's that?" mom asks.

I show her the picture. "A picture of Ally and me at my record release party."

Mom smiles, taking it from me to get a closer look. "She looks so lovely, oh, I must say you two are very cute together, you guys remind me of your father and I when we were your age."

"Mom!" I exclaim laughing as I take the picture away from her.

"It really is a good picture; I wonder why she would hide it." Mom replied.

All I can think about is that night, the night I'd come to check on Ally and her mother had shut the door in my face.

"I think I know why." I answer back.

"Sometimes I wonder if…it's MY fault Ally got pushed down those stairs that night."

"Austin Moon!" my mom exclaims "why would you ever think something like that?"

"Well…" I explain to her what had happened that night.

"Austin that woman was out of control way before Ally met you, things were going to get out of control anyway, they always do in the case of abuse. Austin instead of blaming yourself for that night, think about what would've happened to Ally if it HADN'T been for you, if you hadn't called Ally in time, you know what could've happened to her." Mom finished.

I didn't even want to THINK about what could've happened, seeing her in the state she was in that night was enough, but imagining a life without Ally…I couldn't.

"You're right." I admit.

I look at mom.

"Thanks mom…for everything." I say.

"I'm your mother Austin, it's what I do." She replies giving me a hug.

"now…we better get finished with this room, your father is getting home early tonight so we can start preparing the spare room, we've only got two days left at the most!" she exclaims.

"You're right!" I say as I start working faster.

With any luck, if we got done with packing up Ally's room before dad gets home I could go and see her for a while. I felt guilty about not being there for her, and not being able to tell her why, so I wanted to see her, to make it up to her.


	9. Chapter 8

**oemgee you guys i don't even know what to say! i got 7 reviews on the last chapter in the course of 24 hrs! this story alltogether almost has 40 reviews! you guys rock! here's the next chapter i wasn't planning on posting it until the end of the week but if you guys want it you got it! lots of auslly moments! brace yourselves ;)**

***still in Austin's p.o.v***

I packed things as fast as I could, mom tried to separate everything shirts, sweaters, shoes, sandals, and so on and so forth but about halfway through we decided to forget the whole thing and just started throwing things in random boxes.

"Wow, you must REALLY want to get over to the hospital to see Ally." Mom says as she puts Ally's radio carefully in a box.

"I do, I don't know it just feels like, I've been…betraying her by not being there." I reply.

Mom scoffs "Are you kidding, look what you're doing right now, you're preparing a home for her, that's as far away from betraying her I've ever seen." Mom says.

I throw her a crooked smile.

"I still want to get over and see her though." I finish.

"You must be dying it's been less than 24 hours." Mom laughs exaggeratingly.

I laugh lightly pushing her.

But all my quick and hard work paid off because by about 2:30 we're done with the packing, there's at least four hours before dad will be home.

I help mom put the last few boxes in the car, we'd come back for the bed and dresser later. And then quickly get in my car and head for the hospital.

***Ally's p.o.v***

Light pours into the room. I roll over and squint at the intruder, but smile when I see its Austin. He turns and sees I'm awake.

"Mornin sleeping beauty." He jokes as he sits at the edge of the bed and wraps me in a hug.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Only 3pm don't worry." He says sarcastically.

I sit up quick, my eyes widen.

"Three thirty!" I exclaim.

"Has anyone been by sonic boom, how are Trish and Dez handling business, did you check on them?" I ask fifty questions at once.

"Whoa, Ally calm down, I'm sure Trish and Dez are fine, I haven't been able to check on them today though I've been…busy." He finishes.

I look at him suspiciously.

"You've been pretty busy the last few days…Austin what's going on?" I ask.

He looks at me struggling with his words.

"I, I, I can't tell you! It's a surprise, it'll all be worth it in the end though I swear!" he replies.

"But Austin you know that in a day and a half I'll be discharged from the hospital and social services will start trying to place me in a foster home, might I remind you that home might not be here in Miami?" I reply urgently.

Austin grabs my hands and looks at me sternly.

"Ally, I swear I'm taking care of it, ok, relax, you're not leaving Miami if I have anything to say about it." He says seriously.

"I almost lost you once, and I'm NEVER, going to let ANYONE try and take you away from me again, I've told you once Ally, but I love you, more than you'll ever understand, I know you don't feel that way about me, but…"

"You're wrong." I interrupt him…it's time to stop ignoring the truth.

"What?" he asks confused

"I know, I said, I only wanted to remain friends, and I thought at one time that's all you wanted to, but Austin let's face the truth, you and me care about each other too much to just be friends, I mean, you saved my life, you're going out of your way doing…something to take care of everything, and I know that if it were me in your shoes I'd be doing the same thing, Austin, I think…I think we're ready." I say.

"Ready for what?" Austin asks.

"Ready to take our friendship to the next level." I say, and it sure felt good to FINALLY get the truth off my chest.

"Ally I don't know…"

"I know you're scared of losing what we have, but it's like I said, we care about each other too much to let, even a failed relationship tear us apart." I interrupt.

"Better together." Austin says smiling.

"What are you saying?" I asked, still confused.

"I think you're right, it's time we stopped ignoring our feelings for each other, I think it's time for the next step, Ally Dawson, I would be HONORED, to be your boyfriend."

I gasp and grin in happiness.

Our lips meet, and sparks fly.

I feel the tingle even after we've pulled apart.

For a few seconds we just sit there, enjoying each other's company, staring into each other's eyes.

When suddenly Austin's cell rings.

"Ugh, dad must be off work early." He complains.

"Oh, perfect timing." I laugh

"It's not funny I…" his phone keeps ringing

"Hold on."

He opens his phone

"Hello, now? Can I have like 20 minutes *sighs* ok I'll be home in 15 minutes." He hangs up the phone.

"Let me guess, you gotta go right." I say dismayed.

He takes my hands in his.

"You'll thank me for all of this later, ok, do you trust me?" he asks.

I smile.

"Yea, I do, I trust you." I reply back.

We lock lips one more time.

He embraces me in a hug his chin fitting perfectly in the groove formed by my shoulder and my neck.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back, ignoring the pain in my broken arm as I squeeze him tighter.

We pull out of the hug; he picks up his jacket and car keys.

"Don't be mad if I can't make it up here tomorrow, I'll be REALLY busy the next day and a half but I promise I'll be here when they check you out." He says, lightly kissing me on the forehead.

"it's ok, I know you're up to…something, and I assume it has to do with me, sounds like you've been working hard, I'll see you tomorrow maybe, call me at least ok?" I ask.

"Will do!" he replies as he heads out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**sorry this chapter is kind of short and a little bleh lol but i promise the next chapter will be EPIC! i want to thank you all for the reviews and the feedback i really appreciate it! :)**

**enjoy!**

**chapter will be in Austin's p.o.v**

I gave Ally one last kiss before I picked up my jacket and keys walked to the parking lot got in the car and headed home.

I got home and saw a bunch of home improvement supplies loaded in the back of my dad's truck. Let the work begin.

_Keep your eyes on the big picture. _I think to myself.

I get out of the car and head inside.

"There you are!" dad exclaims smiling.

"You couldn't have given me like 20 minutes?" I ask playfully.

Dad laughed and ruffled my hair as if I was 5 years old again. "Sorry son we got a lot of work to do, especially if Ally's going to be getting out of the hospital tomorrow evening, your mom is going to plan the party while you and I get the spare room fixed.

"Ok, sounds good I guess." I reply back.

"We have to lay new carpet but I want to paint the walls first so we don't risk getting pain on the new carpet." He explains as he hands me a paintbrush.

"Fuuuun" I say unenthusiastically.

But I don't complain any further instead I pick up a bucket of paint and head for the spare room.

A few moments later dad joins me. For a while we're both silently painting, then dad tries to make small talk.

"So, what's Ally like?" dad asks.

"Where do I even start, she's smart, talented, she can write songs like it's nobody's business, she can't dance." I laugh. "Though she likes to try, she has stage fright, she tries hard to be cool, but she's not cool, she's more quirky than anything else, I guess that's what I love most about her, then there's her big brown eyes, the way her hair always falls so perfectly around her neck."

"Ok ok I get it." Dad laughs. "She sounds amazing." He finishes.

"She is, she's the best!" I reply.

"Well then I don't think I'll have any regrets." Dad starts.

"What?" I ask

"Well, I skipped out on the foster papers." He says.

"WHAT?" I exclaim, getting worried.

Dad grins, "You didn't let me finish, I didn't sign the foster papers, because I adopted her."

My eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim again.

Before I get an answer though I give him a quick hug.

"Thank you dad! Thank you SO much!" I exclaim.

"Don't just thank me, you're mom really got me talked into it."

I turn and see mom standing in the doorway. I wrap her in a hug as well.

"Thank you, both of you!" I reply.

"You're welcome Austin." Mom replies.

And I just now realize that we've finished painting the room.

"Hey we're done painting!" I exclaim.

"Now for the hard part." Dad replies back.

"Laying the carpet." I say

For the rest of the afternoon we lay carpet, I don't think my knees have ever hurt more than they do by the time we finish.

Dad stands up wiping off his forehead.

"phew, I think that'll about do it for the evening, we'll get Ally's things in here in the morning, the hospital called and said they'd be checking her out about 1pm tomorrow, so that's when you'll go to pick her up, and while you go do that me and your mother will put the finishing touches on the welcome party, we're keeping it small, it's just gonna be us, and then Trish and Dez are coming too."

"Ok, sounds good!" I exclaim, I couldn't wait to see the look on Ally's face!

I went to my room changed, did the usual nighttime routine and sat on my bed, I was kind of bored it wasn't really late yet and I didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep. I decide to try texting Ally, but she's probably asleep.

_Hey Ally you still awake?_

a few minutes later I'm proven wrong when I hear my phone vibrate and see a text from Ally.

_Yea I'm awake, couldn't sleep, nightmare._

Inside I was being suffocated by guilt for not being there.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there._

I text back.

_Austin it's ok…I know you want to, but you can't fix everything._

I was taken aback a bit by that response.

_What do you mean?_

I text back.

_The nightmares, you can't make them go away, they're always going to be there I think…and lets face it, in the next few days I may be sent away to a foster home._

I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

_Not so fast! I told you, I've got it all taken care of, you'll see, tomorrow._

I text back.

_Ok, I'll take your word for it, well I'm going to try going back to sleep, goodnight, see you tomorrow?_

She asks.

_Goodnight, and most definitely! I'll be picking you up tomorrow when they discharge you._

I reply back.

_Awesome, well I can't wait to see what you've been hiding the last few days ;)_

I smile.

_I can't wait to see the look on your face ;) well goodnight._

I reply.

_Goodnight._

She texts back.

I myself now feel a little tired, and there was still a lot of work to do so I turned on my alarm, lied down, and shut my eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**chapter will be in Austin's p.o.v until further notice**

The next morning I was up before anyone else, and with all the adrenaline and excitement coursing through my veins I couldn't make myself go back to sleep, so instead I went out to the garage where we were keeping Ally's things and started putting boxes on the trolley to take them to her new room.

I started with the little things like her box of books and cd's which I placed on the shelf that was already in the room. It wasn't long before I heard the door to my parents' room open and close.

"Austin?" I hear dad call.

"I'm in the spare room." I call back.

He walks down the hall and stands in the doorway.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asks.

"Couldn't sleep." I reply

"Ah, I see." He replies back. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asks.

"I don't know if I can eat with all the excitement." I answer.

Dad laughs shaking his head. "Well if you change your mind breakfast will be ready in an hour."

"Ok sounds good." I reply.

I spend the rest of the morning bringing in Ally's things from the garage, her shoes, and there were A LOT, her clothes, her radio and other electronics.

Before I knew it dad was at the doorway again.

"well I think you got all the little stuff, why don't you go ahead and go over to the hospital I'll finish up here." He says handing me my car keys.

"Are you sure, mom doesn't need any help with planning the party does she?" I ask.

"Austin go!" dad laughs. "We've got the rest of it covered; besides they'll be discharging her in an hour anyway." He finishes.

"Ok I'm going I'm going." I laugh as I take the keys from him.

I get my shoes and jacket out of the closet make my way to the driveway into my car and head to the hospital.

**switching to Ally's p.o.v**

I was getting really worried, today was the day I'd be leaving the hospital and I STILL had no idea where I was supposed to be going or what Austin had been up to these last few days.

Even Trish and Dez we're being quiet about something, and that was so unlike them, the thing that worried me most was that they wouldn't tell me anything or explain anything to me.

Suddenly I hear a tap on the door, it's the nurse.

"Do you need anything else Miss Dawson?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine." I reply.

They had already removed my I.V I had already changed my clothes, all that was left was for the doctor to clear me as healthy enough to leave, and wait for Austin to come and get me.

Not a moment later I hear another tap at the door, I look up to see Austin, I grin and gesture for him to come on in.

"Hey Ally!" he exclaims, wrapping me in a hug and kissing me on the forehead.

"Hi!" I answer back, returning the kiss.

"The big day!" I exclaim.

"Eh, not that big." He replies back.

"Uh, Austin, yea it is, today's the day social services will tell me where my new home is.

Apparently the world is in sync with my thoughts because not a moment later the social services lady comes in.

"Oh! I'm sorry am I interrupting?" she asks looking at Austin.

"No, come on in." I reply.

"Ok, well the doctor has cleared you, and you're free to go home now! Your adoptive parents signed your paperwork yesterday, so you're good to go." She grins.

"Wait, adoptive?" I ask.

"They didn't want to foster you; they just wanted to get right to the adoption process, so yea." She replies. "Is there a problem with that?" she asks.

"No, I guess not, so where am I being sent?" I ask but instead of answering me she just smiles and winks.

"Why don't you just go with Austin." She grins again, and leaves.

I just sit there and blink.

"What was that about?" I ask, looking at Austin.

He reaches his hand out at me.

"Come with me and you'll see." He grins as I take his hand.

He picks up my duffle bag for me and we're making our way to the parking lot, after we've found his car he puts my stuff in the trunk and I slide into the passenger seat.

"Austin why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" I ask as he takes his seat on the driver's side.

"Ally calm down you're ruining it." He replies with a grin.

"Ok I'll take your word for it." I reply back.

After a 20 minute car ride we pull into the driveway.

"Here you are!" Austin exclaims. "Your new home!"

I look at the address on the mailbox questioningly.

"Wait a minute…" I take Austin's I.D and compare the addresses.

"Austin this is your house." I reply.

"No, this is OUR house." He replies.

Suddenly the pieces start coming together.

"No…NOW WAY!" I look at him and see the conformation in his eyes.

"Come with me." he says instead of answering.

He gets out of the car, comes around and opens my door, taking my hand and leading me to the door of the house. He taps on it, but there's no answer. He opens the door anyway.

"WELCOME HOME ALLY!" I hear as the door opens.

I feel like I'm on the verge of crying as Austin leads me through the doorway and takes me up to a couple I can only assume are his parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ally." He introduces me.

"Welcome Ally!" Mr. Moon greets me as he shakes my hand.

"Welcome home!" Mrs. Moon chimes in.

"Wait…you're the ones who adopted me?" I ask, still trying to process everything.

"Yes, we are, we hope you'll like it here."

I wrap them in a hug.

"I'm going to love it here, thank you both so much for adopting me!" I exclaim.

"Remember, you can call us mom and dad now." Mrs. Moon says.

Then I turn to Austin, and, I just feel frozen.

So instead he wraps ME in a hug.

And I find myself crying hysterically into his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" he laughs.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Austin, mom, dad, I can't believe this, I just, three days ago I was afraid I'd be leaving Miami and now…" I stop unable to find words to explain what's going through my head.

Mr. and Mrs. Moon wrap me in another hug.

"We understand, you don't have to thank us, Austin's the one that got us talked into all of this." Mrs. Moon says, as she winks.

I look at Austin; I don't have to ask for an explanation.

"you were just so scared about leaving Miami, I couldn't stand to see you like that, and I couldn't imagine not being able to see those big brown eyes every day, or not being able to sing your songs, or, I would just miss EVERYTHING about you." He says.

"There is one more thing." Mr. Moon interrupts

"Right! Come with me." Austin says, as he leads me down the hallway to a room at the end.

"Now, you better like it because I worked my fingers to the bone putting this together for you." He says jokingly as he opens the door.

I sigh. The room was decorated much like the practice room at sonic boom, except it was MY room, it had all my stuff in it, my clothes, my cd's my books.

I gasped when I saw the picture of me and Austin at his record release party handing above my bed.

"You found it." I say

"It fell out of your pillow case when we were packing up your stuff, I thought there was no need for you to hide it anymore…Ally, I'm so sorry for everything that happened." He finishes quietly.

"Austin don't you dare blame yourself for that night!" I exclaim horrifically.

"If it hadn't been for you…" I pause unable to say it.

"I know." He finishes understandingly.

"And all of this…" I finish as I gesture around the room.

"I can't believe you did all this…for me." I finish.

"Told you I'd make it all work." He smirks. "I'd do anything for you." He finishes.

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him.

Then I hear a tap on the door.

We pull out of the kiss.

"Ah not again." Austin groans.

His, no, our mom laughs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a party out here you know." She says sarcastically.

"We're coming." I say with a smile.

"Do you like your room?" she asks

"I LOVE it, thank you all so much!" I reply.

"You're welcome, well come on now! There's food in the kitchen." She smiles.

"I thought I smelt something good!" I reply as me and Austin go out to the kitchen.

_Home sweet home. _I think to myself, as I look up at Austin. As I counted my blessings

I don't have to leave Miami

I live with Austin now!

There was nothing interrupting our relationship now, and we had taken our relationship to the next level.

I could listen to Trish and Dez argue with each other some more

I laugh

And I could continue to run Sonic boom.

That one night seemed so far in the past.

**don't worry there's gonna be an epilouge ;) and if you guys REALLY want another auslly story after this one i'll come up with some ideas ;) so if you want another auslly story let me know and maybe toss some ideas at me (i'll credit you in the first chapter if i use your idea)**


	12. Epilogue

**ok here you go! the big closing! hope you guys like it! i may or may not write a sequel to this i don't have a whole lot of ideas for a sequel but there are some openings in this series for a a sequel i just have to get a few more ideas so keep your eyes open there may be a sequel i just don't know yet**

**anyway**

**enjoy! ;)**

**Epilogue**

**In Ally's p.o.v**

I sigh nervously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asks from the driver's side.

I take a deep breath.

"Yes, I am, I have to get closure, I think it's the only thing that will stop the nightmares."

"What I don't do it good enough?" Austin asks jokingly.

I laugh punching him in the shoulder.

"You're the best Austin, but not even you can keep the nightmares away, I have to do this." I reply.

"And you're SURE you want me to come too?" He asks.

"Well I guess not, if you don't want to." I reply

"Come on Ally I was just kidding, I'm gonna go in with you." He says as he turns me towards him and kisses me.

"Thank you Austin." I reply after we've pulled out of the kiss.

He gets out of the car, and, like the gentlemen he always is, comes around and opens my door, I get out, knees shaking from the adrenaline.

I look up at the Miami Prison, and swallow hard, I HAD to get closure.

"A-alright, let's go." I stammer.

Austin takes my hand encouragingly.

"I'm right here." He whispers as we enter the building.

I approach the officer at the desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asks in a flat but serious tone.

"I-I'd like to see my mother." I say.

"Ok, what's her name?" he asks.

"Jane Dawson." I reply

"And is…he coming with you too?" the officer asks gesturing at Austin.

Before I have a chance to answer or ask any questions Austin answers for himself.

"Yes, I am." He says in a clear, confident, and strong voice.

"Alright, come with me." he replies as he leads us behind the desk, behind a barred door, and into the meeting room.

"Have a seat and we'll bring her out in just a moment." He says, gesturing at a table.

I inhale and exhale in shaky breaths.

Austin squeezes my hand.

"I won't let her hurt you, I promise." He says encouragingly.

Though it was a little unnecessary considering the room was full of police officers.

"Look, here them come." Austin says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

She doesn't look much different than she did the last time I saw her…that night…except her hair was messier and longer and she was thinner. She takes a seat at the table across from us quietly.

"I just need to know why?" I ask.

There's a long moment of silence and I think it's going to be a lost cause, but finally she sighs.

"Ally…I couldn't even begin to tell you why…I don't know why myself, when your father left us he took part of me with him, the anger and the depression that I associated with him I turned on to you, I can't tell you why because there's no explanation that would justify my actions, and when I saw you hanging out with Austin, well you two reminded me so much of your father and that only worsened the depression, and I guess made me…jealous, of you, or maybe I was trying to protect you."

"PROTECT HER! You almost killed her!" Austin yells angrily.

"Austin, please." I say quietly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what I did, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" my mom exclaims.

"My daughter, my only daughter and I betrayed you, in my efforts to protect you, I almost killed you, and that's something that will haunt me the rest of my life. Though why you bothered to come here today I'll never know."

"I needed closure, I needed to know why…maybe it will stop the nightmares." I reply shortly.

She reaches her hand out to me, I flinch, and feel Austin tense, but she just lays her hand against my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I wasn't right, and I should've sought help before it escalated the way it did, I hope one day you can forgive me." she says quietly.

I lower her hand from my cheek.

"I'll forgive, but I'll never be able to forget." I reply quietly. I signal for the officer he comes over.

"We're done." I say.

He nods his head and gestures for me and Austin to come with him; we go back through the barred doors.

"Thank you." I say, as we sign out and leave.

**Later that night**

Maybe the meeting hadn't gone QUITE as I'd planned, but I'd gotten my closure, the only question remained, was it enough to make the nightmares go away? Well I'd be finding out soon enough, I finished up the nightly routine, brushing my teeth, then my hair.

Austin peeks his head in. "goodnight."

He says, as he makes his way over to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

"goodnight." I say, as I return the kiss. "And thank you, for coming with me today."

"Any time." He replies, giving me a hug that seems to last forever.

Finally he pulls away, and with one last smile leaves to go to his room.

I shut off the lights, fix my pillow, and lay down closing my eyes and fall asleep within minutes.

_I'm in a beautiful house, it looks, no wait, IT IS, my old house where I used to live with mom, I'm in a bed, next to Austin! There's a baby crying "your turn." I hear Austin groan, "ok, ok." I laugh, I get out of bed and make my way to my old room, except it's not my room anymore, it's been turned into a nursery, the walls are painted pink, there's a crib I bend over the crib to pick up a beautiful baby girl. "Hey Mia! Hey baby girl, what's the matter huh? You hungry, ok let's go get you a bottle." I kiss her on the forehead, humming to her and rocking her in my arms as we make our way to the kitchen. _

***Austin's p.o.v***

I was lying awake in bed, waiting for Ally to wake up screaming, as she has almost every night. But it wasn't coming; it was way past the usual time for her to wake up with a new nightmare.

Concerned I get up out of bed and make my way to her room, I open the door quietly peeking my head in; Ally's fast asleep, facing the doorway. I see her smiling in her sleep. I smile in relief, for once, she's SMILING in her sleep, getting closure must have been just what she needed.

I make my way back to my room, wondering to myself what it was she was dreaming about.

**The End.**

**and that's the end! hope you guys enjoyed this series i want to thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, almost 60! that's awesome! so thank you all for reading my story i'm glad you guys have enjoyed it and maybe there will be a sequel in the future i don't know yet lol or i'll just write a whole new series idk yet we'll see, let me know what your thoughts are on this ending, and the story over all :)**


	13. Author's Note

attention all "Bruised but not broken" readers and fans I have written another story it's not auslly and it's not really a sequel but it is a Raura story so same difference it's called Miami music camp (because the story is based off of the Disney movie camp rock) so please go read and review let me know what you think


End file.
